darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Slipstream Takes Em On
Back to 2010 Logs Optimus Prime Shark Magnum Arcee Rascal Slipstream NPC Nobyl Nobyl has encamped himself at this roadblock. Even though there's not terribly much here in terms of shelter, he decided on this place because it's far from Iacon and closer to Polyhex. Nobyl took it upon himself to decide his field station this close to Polyhex as he wants to investigate the Decepticon city and see if they were indeed the cause of the radiation. :Having promised that Nobyl would not be forgotten in his short exile...Optimus Prime is coming to make good on that promise, with a few of his Autobots in tow. Partly for safety in numbers, partly for those who had been wondering as to the status of the hero. Their pace is an easy one; not rushed, but not intending to take forever to get there and back, of course. :They're even bringing a small care package of energon! Shark is with Optimus, he has his pistol in hand, weapons systems are turned on, and scanners are going. Better safe than sorry. Slipstream is in the air in her root mode, flying along slowly. She has been tracking the radiation signal for some time now, ever since she got off from some mechs that were apparently exposed to the source of said radiation. She's also checking for any shields or other force fields that may be up that could be keeping the radiation down just enough to keep the source safe. Rascal AKA Recoil just happens to be in the area looking to gain some credits in favor of his cause.......survival. The young mech grimaces at the assembled forces. His options are helpless neutral or Decepticon. Of all the times to leave the Autobot disguise in storage. He grumbles to himself while applying Decepticon decals.....some official and others his own replicas. After applying a bit of paint and slipping into a pair of fake wings he assumes the role of Recoil! Decepticon flunky and terribad seeker. His hastily sprayed green and black paint job will pass him as a Decepticon foot or would it be air soldier? Either way the scamp sneers and prays to primus for the best. "Recoil! Reporting for duty!" the imposter exclaims falling into formation. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 16! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 17! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 7! Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 18! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 12! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 14! Rascal picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Rascal rolls a 4! Nobyl, of course, is packing none of these shields or force fields to mitigate the radiation field. Since no electronic systems were nearby in his field expedition save Cybertron itself, everything seems fairly normal.. or is it? Nobyl's scanners pick up on the arrival of his Autobot friends, turning himself to greet them as Optimus leads the way. "Friends! It is good to see you. How is the search going?" Magnum hovers along with Optimus Prime. It appears that Magnum is in MUCH better shape than when Optimus last saw him after receiving radiation treatment, circuit board replacements, and a good washing. "I made good on that promise last cycle old friend. A replacement was sent before the grid was back online, and when I returned to the perimeter the grid was back online. It was a sight for sore optics." Arcee is also part of Optimus' entourage. She's curious as to what is going on with Nobyl. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 11! :As soon as they're within speaking range, Optimus Prime transforms, nodding a greeting towards Nobyl. "Iacon is recovering; it is possible that whatever was causing the radiation has deactivated." His phrasing is intentional; with what's been shown it is highly possible that Nobyl is the source, but...to make it obviously such is hardly any way to speak with the other mech. Shark hmms as he thought he saw something on his scanners a moment, but it’s gone as soon as it appears. Strange. He lets Prime handle talking to Nobyl as he keeps alert for any intruders. Slipstream isn't sure where Recoil came from, she didn't ask for help from anyone, including new recruits -- which she is reasonably sure is what Recoil is since he sure has the carriage of a new warrior to the cause. Frowning she lowers down to where the mech is standing, sizing him up very carefully, "Recoil hm? Keep your vocals down and cover me. I am nearing the reason for all the power failures." Rascal's disguise isn't his best work but he hopes it'll pass for now. "Primary target?" the recruit asks in a bluff. The young mech really doesn't have much for effective attacks but he'll at least commit to the bluff the best he can. Pseudo lasers on his fake wings light up and put on a nice show.....but other than that they're not gonna' fire. He nod nod nods to Slipstream playing the role of scared recruit well. "Affirmative. Your backside is 'covered'." The mech adds with a grin. He lingers about for a bit but slips back into the shadows almost as quickly as he appeared. Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 13! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 7! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 6! Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 16! Nobyl nods and takes Prime's words as they stand. He won't try to read into them or the meaning behind him. "That is quite good news. Nearby Polyhex has been regularly active but I have seen no flights headed towards Iacon." Nobyl looks back towards Polyhex.. "Speaking of Decepticons.." Nobyl turns to where Slipstream has hidden herself. "Come out!" Nobyl demands. Magnum adds to Optimus' words. "The mechanics were able to restore the defensive grid last cycle as well. I have not heard any reports from Flare, but it is likely he would have spoken to Optimus Prime himself." Magnum also spots the hidden Decepticon as well, speaking out to the hiding spot. "It is unwise for you to sneak up on us like that." :Optimus nods with Nobyl's words. "Then we can hope they're leaving us alone, for now." If only that for now could be extended, but...if only is hardly a platform to stand on. To make it happen, now... :As two have already called out the Decepticon, Optimus Prime says nothing - only scans for more. It could be a lone scout - but then, it also could be a warning that more are enroute. Shark thought he detected something before, but the others just confirmed his suspicions. He turns toward her, pistol in hand. Slipstream nods her head to the new recruit as she continues to use the scanner to track the source of the radiation. Though the mech disappears off into the shadows while she has her optics on where she is going as well as the scanner readings. She's close, in fact close enough to hear mechs talking a small distance away. Unfortunately for her they just detected her. Magenta optics look toward Nobyl, she moves toward him slowly, just the scanner in her hand. Her optics look at the readings and puts it into subspace. One hand she puts on her lariat upon her hip. "Hello gentlemechs. Afraid of little old me?" The other hand reaching back to grasp at her lance. "IF they don't leave us alone, we'll deal with it, right?" Arcee says. She glares at Slipstream. "What are you doing here?" she demands. Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 12! Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 3! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 8! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 13! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 14! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 6! Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 3! Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 10! Nobyl takes a heroic stance, "Never! I do not fear you OR your Emperor! So, where is Megatron?" Nobyl taunts. "Or is he too scared to face me again? I will best him much like I did the last time we fought and put him back in his place!" Magnum eyes Nobyl. "Do not mock him, Nobyl. Megatron is not one to be taken lightly, even with your previous victory against him." Suddenly, Nobyl's radiation overtakes him with a wave, causing slow yet sure electrical damage. "Ugh, not this again.." :There seem to be no others here. Optimus relaxes his guard, but only slightly, looking back towards Slipstream. "I suggest you keep your hands from your weapon - we don't want this getting into violence any more than you do..." :That trailing off is as he notices Magnum seeming to wilt. Brief alarm flashes in his optics. Shark remarks to Arcee, "Probably here to attack Nobyl." he still had his pistol aimed at the femme, he'll wait on orders from Prime. Then that all too familiar sensation of nausea hits his systems, "Ugh.. what is it with a Con showing up and us getting ill." he mutters, "Maybe she's the source." Slipstream pulls her lance from behind her back, then takes her lariat from off her hip. She slowly edges toward the Autobots and her true target, Nobyl. She glances behind herself and doesn't spot the new recruit. Figures. "Oh he isn't afraid of you Autobot. But he has sent me to test your mettle. So are you willing to attack a femme Nobyl or are you too noble?" she remarks, shifting her lariat hand so she can make a loop with it. "Oh you wound me toothy one, I am not irradiated, but I know who is... your precious Nobyl." A glance at Prime, "Going to come for me Prime? I would delight in thrusting my lance into your body again." Arcee feels a wave of cyber-nausea flow over her. What was going on? It felt like she was getting irradiated. She tries not to look as sick as she's feeling, keeping her eyes fixed on Slipstream. "If he won't, I WILL!" she retorts. Magnum is also rightfully skeptical.. but only just so. After all, Magnum was not feeling any further signs of radiation after Nobyl had left and the radiation treatment ran its course. Perhaps it is just coincidence, but only just if that is the case. "What do you think of this accusation?" Nobyl takes a step forward... followed by another step, inching closer and close to Slipstream. "Not if you threaten my friends." Nobyl already decided he would have no trouble fighting if that is what the Decepticon was here for. "Leave here, you are not welcome. Your false accusations will not be heard." :Optimus Prime takes a step forward of his own, reaching for his weapon. A careful optic would see that it's not so much advancing on Slipstream - Nobyl is taking care of that - but to move before Magnum, Shark, and Arcee - protecting them. "We will defend ourselves," he says sternly. "If you insist on searching for trouble, you will find it. Leave now." Shark frowns at the femme seeker, doubling over as his inner workings feel like they are on fire. He reaches into his subspace to find a dose of radiation medicine he kept for just in case. The mech is always prepared it seems. He takes the dose and waits for it to take effect. Slipstream shifts her gaze between each Autobot, ready for any of them to come for her. Still slowly moving toward Nobyl. She smiles at Arcee, "Oh I would delight in covering your pinkness with lubrication stains and the glow of energon." Her lance is in position, her lariat looped and ready. "But do play nicely, certainly is unfair for all of you to attack me at once." she states with a smirk. She looks back to Nobyl, then charges at him. "For Cybertron's sake you MUST DIE!" she yells, intending on burying her lance into the mech. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 1! Magnum also takes up the front line next to Optimus to protect Arcee and Shark. He is not afraid of the Decepticon force, even if it is a whole squad of them. With a whir and click, Magnum's cannon easily slides out of the top of his cabin, and takes aim at the Decepticon threat. "You are not welcome here, Decepticon." Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 17! Nobyl easily steps to the side as Slipstream attempts to lance him, watching on as she bites the dust. "Decepticon, I cannot allow you to kill me. My friends need me now more than ever to protect them from Megatron and his evil rule." Nobyl then attempts to put his foot down and pin her there to Cybertron's surface. :As much as he would like to open fire on the Decepticon - the simple truth is, even as he raises his gun as Slipstream lunges, he knows it's too crowded. And that Nobyl can easily take her down. "Hold your fire," he orders those near him as Nobyl returns the favor, seeming to pin her with ease. "But be ready. I wouldn't be surprised if there were other Decepticons nearby." Shark's systems are working through the dose of medication he just took so he'd be out of commission for taking aim with a weapon. But he sure can move to support the others when needed. Slipstream misses Nobyl by enough to be embarrassing. She ignores the other mechs who have not done a thing to come at her, yet. She whirls on a foot, her lariat in hand. "Oh Primus forbid I kill someone who will kill us all if he's allowed to live." her tone pure sarcasm. The lariat is twirled then tossed, intending drain him of some of his energon. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 7! "Well, how about if we kill you, and solve that problem?" Arcee snaps at Slipstream, "He wouldn't do such a thing!" Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 18! Nobyl casually swats Slipstream's attempt at using her lariat. Even if she were to ensnare him, Nobyl's radiation field would likely disable the Energon leeching effect before it did any real harm. "I only wish for there to be peace on Cybertron. But your Emperor has chosen path of cowardice: War." Nobyl continues to leverage his weight on the foot that simply holds Slipstream to the ground. Magnum holds his fire as requested. "Of course, Optimus Prime. Our weapons fire may hit Nobyl." Magnum looks to the sky to see if there are any more Decepticons coming on an aerial patrol. Odin picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Odin rolls a 6! Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 11! :A nod to Magnum, a glance at Slipstream and Shark. "Move to surround," is Prime's next order - if the Decepticon does break off, her only way to flee will be upwards - and if she for some reason she gets free and tries to take Nobyl /with/ her (not likely, with the displayed intent to kill), it'll be far more difficult. :Small plans, but with them mixed in melee, there's only so much else that can be done other than prepare. Shark keeps an optic on his sonic, radar, and scanner pickups for any sign of other Decepticons. "All clear so far Optimus." he notes. He moves to a spot to keep the femme flier confined. Slipstream frowns as the metal that makes up the ground seems to crunch suspiciously. Like something weakened it. Her lariat may have been batted out of the air, but she moves to yank it back toward herself. Being this close to the source is making her systems react badly as it was and she was determined to make it end. "So blind to the obvious." she hisses at Arcee. Another sound from the ground as the metal fractures under her then gives way just enough that she's stuck half way in the ground. "Explain this then!" she yells in frustration. "Decepticons, of course," Arcee retorts, "Why are you trying to frame him? Trying to make it look like Megatron isn't really the one responsible?" Nobyl feels Slipstream .. well, slip through the top layer of Cybertron's metal surface. The feeling is very... strange indeed. Strange enough that Nobyl lifts his foot to prevent Slipstream from being completely engulfed by Cybertron. "What trickery is this? A new digging hardware?" "Understood." Magnum replies as he begins to hover himself away from Optimus prime and take point as the furthest Autobot away from Iacon. This of course, makes him subsequently the closest to Polyhex. It takes an understandable amount of time for Magnum to get himself into place, he never was too fast. "No further signs of trouble." :Optimus Prime's optics brighten slightly as Slipstream seems to sink. He hesitates, a hand reaching up to his audial...and then he steps forwards. Either to get a better look, to make himself a target...or something else. His gun is still readied, though...pointed down and away, now, rather than focused on Slipstream. But there's little doubt it can be aimed in an astrosecond. :"If we can put our differences aside for a breem," he says, speaking to both Nobyl and Slipstream, "I would hear your evidence." The latter is directed just at the Seeker. Shark winces a little as that had to hurt. "I've not heard of any." he states to Nobyl. He looks away from the mech to gaze toward Polyhex to help Magnum keep a look out for anyone coming to save the lone seeker. Still nothing on his scanners. Slipstream grimaces in pain from the metal that scraped against her as well as penetrated into her. She has her hands on her lance, parted enough to give her a brace should the ground decide to further give way around her. "Look at my scanner then because he is the reason behind the power grid issues and everything else that's gone wrong!" she screeches. The scanner had been loosened from the spot on her hip where she had magnetized it and is lying near her. She looks up at Nobyl, "Do I /look/ like a miner to you? Honestly you bunch are blinded by the obvious truth." She struggles to free herself.. that is if she can... using the lance as her brace. "Decepticons lie," Arcee hisses, "That's what they do. How do I know you didn't sabotage your own scanner?" She folds her arms and glares daggers at Slipstream. Nobyl looks shocked. "Me! If it is me, then it must be of your machinations that it is so." Nobyl thinks that somehow the Decepticons planted some sort of device on him. "There must be a device of some sort.." Magnum shares Optimus Prime's skepticism. After all, everything suddenly got a lot better after Nobyl left town. "I too would like to hear her evidence. Perhaps it can shed some more light on everything. :Accusations aside - it looks like there's a break in the combat. Optimus moves closer to Slipstream, optics intent. "Show me." If there's tampering, he might be able to work with it to fix, but if not... :...then this, combined with data he's just received, makes this very, very serious. Shark holds his spot as he maintains his continual radar and sonar pings along with scanning. Optics fixed upon Polyhex for any sign of back up for the struggling seeker. Slipstream snorts at Arcee, "Oh really? You know /nothing/ about me, yet you accuse me of not only lying but also rigging the scanner. So predictable for an Autobot to use a Decepticon for all this planet's woes." plenty of venom in her tone. She cannot pull herself free so picks up the scanner and offers it to Prime. "I took this straight from med bay and I trust out medics not to be messing with those scanners considering the fact we depend on them to fix us." "Well, the Decepticons ARE the reason for this planet's woes!" Arcee insists, "I know you're a Decepticon, that's enough for me. If you were honest and trustworthy you'd be at least neutral, if not an Autobot." Nobyl is already near Slipstream. He's on his guard, foot ready to dispense more justice if the Decepticon tries anything funny. "I want to look too. I have to see this for myself." Nobyl walks a bit closer to Optimus Prime to do so. Magnum notices the current formation.. Lots of eyes fixed on one spot: Polyhex. While it is a good spot for optics to be fixed, Magnum knows the need for security. "Shark, I have point. I can keep watch over Polyhex's looming shadow. But we need to remember 360 degree perimeter. Take the 8'o clock. Arcee, take 4 o'clock." Magnum issues the command for his fellow Autobots to form the correct 360 degree security perimeter. :"Arcee, enough." This is said without Optimus even looking up - and with just enough force behind it to make it an order without outwardly stating such. The Prime kneels down, accepting the scanner and looking it over wordlessly. A brief look towards Nobyl to ensure he's covered, and then he holsters his gun to look over the scanner for any signs of tampering. :None. :He offers the scanner to Nobyl, then holds out a hand to Slipstream. An offer to assist her up, if she'll take it. Shark shakes his head a bit at Arcee, "We all got our reasons for joining one army or the other Arcee. I bet if Megatron had got to you before Hot Rod he would have sweet talked you into joining them." he looks over to Magnum, "I have it all covered Magnum, trust me on that." Though he shifts his gaze around anyway. Slipstream glares at Arcee. "Not all the woes. The current one that plagues us stands right here making us sicker and sicker, making machinery fritz out over and over, shutting the power grid down again and again. Seems to me you Autobots are part of the woes too because you refuse to see the truth even then it is looking you in the optics and telling you it isn't him but us." She glances at the offered hand a moment, "Do you believe me?" she asks. @emit Nobyl takes the scanner as it is offered to him. He too looks at the data wordlessly, scrutinizing it carefully to ensure there's no chance the Decepticons tweaked their data. He also finds none. Nobyl looks back up at Optimus... then down back at the scanner. Then, back to Optimus. Magnum replies, "Thank you, Shark. By the way, would you mind putting some of that anti-rad medication into my tank that Lifeline concocted for us? I've been affected again since we arrived." Magnum would do it himself, but since he is in his hover platform mode, he cannot fuel himself. "Why should we believe you?" Arcee snaps. "I don't see any evidence that he's responsible." :"I believe you know what you're talking about." It's not quite a yes - but neither is he discounting her information. The hand is still there as he glances towards Nobyl. "Whether or not this was planted on you, or this was the result of something that happened while you were in orbit," he begins solemnly, "We need to act. Now, before it becomes too late." He sends a data transfer of the new information he's received. "I pray there is another source and it will be shown, but even if so - it may be that you must leave us for a time, if only to prove the point one way or another. How soon before one of our own comes to the same conclusion that she has?" :His voice is low and even - obviously not intended to reach the ring of those keeping watch - but careful audials may yet pick it up. Shark shifts around, keeping moving as he continues his scans. It’s been quiet for so long now. It was like the femme seeker had not called for backup at all. He pauses though to look to Magnum. "Yeah sure thing." he replies, checking his subspace for another dose and pulling it out. He adds it to the mech's tank. "You are lucky I grabbed some from med bay before we headed out here." Slipstream waits for Prime's response before she takes his hand with both of her hands, hanging onto it as she grimaces in pain again. You can hear the faint hum her jet boots trying to force her through, but she's obviously wedged in tight. "Don't you think I would have found another source by now? He is it, the sole and only source." She is paling now in color as she gets sicker and weaker. Arcee glowers at Slipstream. She still doesn't believe that Nobyl would purposefully cause anything to harm people. Nobyl looks disenheartened by the readings and Optimus Prime's suggestion. "I was reluctant to leave you in Iacon. And now I am asked to leave again?" Nobyl looks .. hesitant. "I cannot. Megatron must be defeated before Cybertron can truly be safe." Magnum feels a little better as the anti-rad medication begins to take effect. "Thank you, Shark. And indeed I am lucky. I will have to offer you an ener-beer sometime once this is all done." Magnum says with a laugh, optics still scanning in the direction of Polyhex. Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Optimus Prime rolls a 20! :Optimus's grip is firm, but not crushing. That said - he pulls Slipstream out with relative ease, getting to his feet as he tries to steady her single-handedly. "Be that as it may," he points out as he releases her, "it would be foolish not to explore all routes. Even Megatron could not deny this, were Nobyl following his symbol rather than the Autobot's." Such a powerful weapon - for that's what Nobyl is, from a certain point of view - cannot be given up so easily. "Return to Polyhex and get assistance. Your part in this is done." :It's not a commander's voice with which he speaks - it is a /Prime's/. :"Autobots, let her retreat." With that, he puts his attention on Nobyl, going so far as to reach to put a hand on the hero's shoulder. That Prime aspect is still there, but more than that; this is a matter of mech to mech. Spark to spark. "Cybertron will only truly be safe when those who prey upon the innocent have learned that we will not accept their tyranny. We are in this war for the long run, my friend - I can hope that it would end with the end of Megatron, but even if it would - we have much to rebuild. And if this radiation continues to scour our planet...there will not even /be/ a Cybertron to repair. :"What I am asking you is to watch over us from above, as our optics and processors focus upon the ground and what is below it. I still hold hope that you are not the source... but if you are..." :He pulls his hand back. The servos within it have begun to short, a thousand words contained within the faint sound of such. :"...can you do less than save Cybertron from a threat currently greater than that even of Megatron?" Shark looks through his subspace for doses for Arcee and Prime. Finding them he takes them out, offering one to Arcee just in case she's feeling the effects of the radiation by now. Slipstream finally breaks free of the ground, the sound of metal grinding against metal is quite audible. She screams in pain as the metal that had penetrated slightly pulls free, cutting into her sensitive wings near the bottom of them as well as into her hips and legs. She drops to her knees, releasing Prime's hand to pick up her lariat and lance. The latter she magnetizes to her back, the former she holds in her hand as she grits her dentas. "It's all about my Emperor with you isn't it Nobyl. Fine. You want him, I'll radio him right now." Arcee listens to Optimus and does as he says. After all, he's the decision maker. "Well, alright," she says, "I hope he's not the source." Nobyl frowns and places his hand on Optimus Prime's shoulder as well. Although the effect spreads to Prime, it is something he wants to do. Not just because Optimus is a Prime. It's that Mech to Mech understanding. That deep sorrow and knowledge as to what must be done. A moment passes as Nobyl looks Optimus in the optics. It's clear that this is painful for Nobyl, but what follows is for the best of all Cybertron. "Look to the skies, my friend. For not even the darkest of days will extinguish my light." Releasing Optimus Prime's shoulder, Nobyl addresses his fellow Autobots. "Friends... I am the cause of all these troubles. I am emitting the radiation source." :If there is any pain from his hand, or from where Nobyl's rests on his shoulder - Optimus does not show this. He simply bows his head, grateful for the decision. Though the full admission...was not expected. Nonetheless, he does not correct it. Nobyl's actions are his own, from here - he knows what he has to do. Shark offers Prime a dose of the medication to help with radiation. "Nice speech there sir." the mech offers with a toothy grin. He looks to Nobyl, "Huh." he grunts. Mech of few words here. Slipstream gets to her feet slowly, energon and other fluids dripping from the deeper gashes in her armor. She gives Prime a nod, trying to make her jet boots work, but they gutter and die out after a few seconds. She frowns as she takes her scanner back so she has proof of her mission having been done and opts for literally limping her way home. "I TOLD YOU SO!" you hear her call out, then she's out of sight and out of mind. Arcee calls out after Slipstream, "THEN STOP BEING A DECEPTICON IF YOU WANT PEOPLE TO BELIEVE YOU!" Nobyl continues, "But all hope is not lost. For even on the darkest day, my light will always shine. Goodbye, my friends." With that, Nobyl flies high into the air.. as high as he can. Once he reaches his maximum altitude, a flash of light emits with a loud BOOOM. Electric systems and optics fritz with an EMP-like shockwave when Nobyl sacrifices himself to ensure Cybertron's continued survival. The only reminder of the Autobot hero is a bright light.. one that's sure to hang over Cybertron for a long time. His time to shine. Magnum of course sees Nobyl flying up into the air. His optics are diverted from that of the nearby Polyhex to watch what's going on. Magnum's optics fritz out as the shockwave passes, stabilizing and looking above at the light that remains. "Nobyl.. your sacrifice shall not be in vain. It was good to have known you." Magnum isn't quite sure what else to say... So he picks himself up from his position and hovers back over to Optimus Prime. "A shame we could not help him.." :Of all things to happen, Optimus Prime didn't quite expect the whole...boom. :At first he thinks it's some sort of horrible accident, or perhaps an attack, and is quick to look towards Slipstream's retreat, but-no. Nobyl's not so foolish, and there would have been signs... :"...blast it," he swears under his vocalizer. "We could have done something to fix it, Nobyl..." What a waste. Shark cocks his head a bit at that odd way to see goodbye. Then that audio deafening kaboom occurs, the shockwave from it closely following. "Ah slag it all.. there goes my radar, sonar, and scanners." he mutters. He watches the sky though as the light hangs there, but there is no sign of Nobyl. "Went out with a bang..." he murmurs. Arcee is shocked to hear Nobyl's admission, and even more shocked when he basically blows himself up in the sky. "I wish there had been a better way," she says softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nobyl TP